Emmett's Slave
by Viper88
Summary: Spencer Hopwood is bought by Emmett to be his blood slave. Slowly over time she begins to develop mental problems. What will Emmett do? Will these two ever be together? Or will Emmett find his mate in someone else? The END will shock you! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: Hello every one! This is my newest story. I have been under other accounts before and my stories did not do so well. SO I have decided to make a new account and start fresh. I will mostly right stories about the characters from Twilight, but in the future I may right about Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Avatar the Last Air Bender, Star Wars, Pretty Little Liars and Harry Potter. I will try to update regularly but I am only in middle school so I have a lot of after school activities and other things that must come first.**

**PLEASE READ: This fanifc is about Emmett Cullen from Twilight and how he discovers his mate in a very different way. Emmett's mate in this story is a girl named Spencer. Here are some important notes on the characters:**

**Name: Spencer Hopwood**

**Height: 5 foot 4 inches**

**Weight: 95 pounds**

**Age: 14**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: She is 1/4th vampire (the only vampire trait she has is that she is immortal)**

**Name: Emmett Cullen**

**Height: 6 foot 2 inches**

**Weight: 200 pounds **

**Age: 21**

**Note: He is a full vampire.**

**No copyright intended. Hot vampires belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Spencer POV**

"Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves."  
><span>Abraham Lincoln<span>

I looked up to see a thin ray of sunshine shine through the bars of my cage. I had to have been here for a year by now, but how would I know they don't tell us what day it is. When I say 'they' I mean vampires. They are monsters. They have started a slave trade with the permission of the Volturi. The Volturi decided that it would be much easier if they could just keep humans as blood slaves rather then taking a life each time and raising the suspicion of other humans. Most human blood slaves only lasted a week so the vampires decided to mix the human race with the vampire race, but only enough so that we would be immortal. This way we would last forever, but be too week to fight back. Despite the fact that we where part vampires we where still referred to as humans.

There where several other cages all filled with humans in them that lined up the room we where in. Every so often the door of this room would open and a vampire would walk through looking for a blood slave. I had never been bought yet which I was thankful for, but today I had a feeling that that would change.

I awoke to the creaking sound of a door opening. I looked towards the door to see the scariest vampire I had ever seen. He was so huge,

The muscle was about ready to ripe out of his shirt! He had short curly brown hair and the same bloody red eyes as every other vampire. Despite the fact that he was scary he was just a beautiful as every other vampire I had seen.

He walked across the cages opposite of mine and looked at the human within. Each and every one of them shot him a dirty look. Oh no I thought as he approached my cage. His eyes roamed my body with a disgusted look. He looked up at my face just as I lost it and started to cry hysterically. At that moment he began looking at the information about me that was hung below my cage. After a few minutes he left the room and the human in the cage across from me whispered,

"You shouldn't have cried in front of him." Suddenly one of the vampire employee's came in with a needle. That's when I knew he had bought me.

Every thing went black as the vampire sedated me.

I awoke in a new room from what I could see it was bedroom. The cage I was in now was much different from the one I was in last time. It seemed to be raised up on some type of platform. It was cleaner then my last cage and instead of a pad lock there was a device that looked like a calculator. From looking at it I guess you just enter in a code to open the door instead of using a key.

As what ever that vampire had sedated me with began to where of I began to notice more about my surroundings. I looked down at my self to see that I was wearing an oversized dark blue tee shirt. On one of my wrists there was a contraption that looked like a watch, but was impossible to get of. I also noticed that I felt cleaner then when I had before and my hair was wet as if I had taken a shower.

"Feeling Better." His voice floated from across the room. I looked up to see the vampire that had bought me stare at me through the bars of the cage I was in. In a flash his hand was in the cage around my waist pulling me out.

I began sobbing as he carried me out of the room into what looked like the living room. As he sat in one if the chairs he pulled me into his lap and began running his fingers through my hair. His grip on me was so tight that I knew I would for sure bruise. After a while he began kissing the tears away from my face.

"There are a few rules we need to cover," He whispered in my ear.

"Rule number one never try to struggle when I feed from you, you will end up getting hurt. Rule number two you will only speak if to me if I speak to you. If you do as I say I will reward you, but or else there's punishment. Understand?"

When I didn't answer he slapped my face, which only caused me to start to really try and get away from him. He wrapped both his arms lightly around my body and began to pull tightly into his chest.

I was bawling like an idiot as he repeated himself, "Do you understand?"

I nodded my head as he put his lips right by my ear and whispered, "Answer me out loud." He voice sent chills down my spine. I sum how managed to find my voice and squeaked, "Yes."

"Good girl." He said as he ran his hand up and down my arm in a soothing manner.

After a while of me sitting in his lap he began to kiss my neck. " Hold still." He said in a firm voice.

Suddenly an intense pain shoots through my neck as I felt his teeth pierce through my skin. I began to kick and screen as I struggled to get away from him, but his grip only got tighter on me. I see what he meant by "Never try to struggle when I feed from you."

It felt like hours had passed by the time he stopped. I felt his tongue seal up the bite, making sure no blood could leak out. Since I am a fourth vampire I am an immortal this way when we are feed on our hearts make blood as fast as the vampire drinks it. Emmett could have taken gallons of blood from me, but my heart kept up with his pace and made new blood for every drop he sucked out of me.

His grip on me loosened and he pulled me back with one hand while using the other to slap me clean across the face. He put his face dangerously close to my face so he was staring at me directly in the eyes and whispered, "Never disobey me again."

He got up from the couch and tossed me over his shoulder bringing me back to the room I had woken up from. He put me back in the cage, locked the door and left without a word.

So this was how my life would be. I would spend the rest of eternity being his blood slave. There was no way of trying to escape him.

**Author Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you all like it! If I can write 1,356 words you can at least give me 1. Please give my story a review! I don't care if you liked it or hated it, but your opinion is very important to me! **

**If any of you have ideas about the next chapter I would love to here them leave me a review or e-mail me at ****.com****.**

**PEACE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note**: **Hello every one! Here is chapter two **** if anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta reader. **

**Hopefully this chapter will be better then the last!**

**I will try to keep my stories all 4 pages or more.**

**Clear-eyed Dreamer, who for an unknown reason took her stories of fanfiction, inspired this chapter.**

**No copyright intended.**

**Spencer POV**

The best road to progress is freedom's road.

John F. Kennedy 

I learned fast to obey Emmett's rules. If I did what he said he would treat me better and I would be less bruised. I had been with Emmett for a few months now and in that time we he had developed a feeding schedule. I saw him about two times a week. He would come in every Monday and Friday to feed. I was surprised however when he came to get me today since it was Wednesday. At first I just thought that he was thirsty.

As he opened the cage door, wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me out. He carried me to the bathroom and set me down by sink so that I was eye level with him.

"I'm taking you with me to see one of my friends today. You will behave in front of him. I don't want you to speak to him unless he speaks to you. Understand?"

" Yes."

"Good I want you to take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll be back when your done." He said as he walked out the door.

It felt good to take a real shower. Emmett only would let me shower once a week every Sunday. So this was like a treat.

I took my time in the shower washing my long hair thoroughly making sure that I was spotless by the time I was done.

When I stepped out I noticed that hanging on the door was a plain purple T-shirt and a pair of short shorts. When I was done getting dressed Emmett came back to get me. He took me by the wrist and pulled me down the stairs and into the garage. He led me over to one of the cars and opened the passenger door for me.

After a long ride of silence we pulled up to a beautiful brick house. A second after we arrived Emmett was pulling me out by the wrist and up to the front door. I stood behind him as the door opened to reveal another vampire.

This one was more lean then Emmett, but still looked just as strong and deadly.

"Emmett! Man how are you?" The vampire said has he greeted Emmett. "So Jasper how's the kid or did you kill it yet?" Emmett said as he looked around.

"Na she's still alive." He responded with a chuckle.

" Oh hey this is Spencer." Emmett said as he pushed me in front of him.

I smiled nervously at Jasper. He looked at me with a weird mix of emotion on his face. It was kind of a mix between curiosity, being disgusted and happiness.

"Come on in I know Alice has been dieing to meet her."

As Emmett began to walk inside he grabbed my hand and wrapped his fingers around mine and brought me inside the house with him.

Once we got to the living room he dropped my hand and went to sit down in one of the chairs in the living room. I looked around uncertainly before sitting by his feet.

As Jasper sat down across from us a little girl who looked about seven came down the stairs. It clicked in my brain that this must be Jasper's blood slave. She looked at me happily as Jasper bent down and whispered in her ear.

She walked over to me and said; "Do you want to play with me?"

I smiled back at her and looked up at Emmett.

"Go ahead," he said with a nod.

**Emmett POV**

I watched as she walked up the stairs following Alice. She was so tiny. I would really have to start feeding her better.

"So what do you think?"

"She's mouthwatering. Maybe a little bruised but very cute." Jasper responded.

"Yeah well she shouldn't struggle so much." I said. She had been better about obeying me, but if she squirmed the slightest bit when I was feeding her I would end up punishing her. Usually a good slap to the face would get her crying. I was strict with her, but it was for her own good. I had spent a lot of money to get her. She was really paying of with her delectable taste. She made my mouth water. Not only that, but she was hot. The monster inside me growled at taking her after I feed from her, but I had other slaves for that.

I talked with Jasper for a few hours before I collected Spencer and set out the door. I put Spencer in the passenger seat and began the drive home. It wasn't that long, but I didn't feel like sitting in silence the whole way. I looked over at Spencer and watched as she looked out the window. Even though I had had her for a while I realized that I didn't know anything about her.

"Did you have fun with Alice?"

She turned and faced me; "Yeah she's really nice…so she belongs to Jasper right?"

"Yes she has been with him for about a year now." A few more moments of awkward silence passed before I spoke to her again.

"What was your life like before you came to live with me?"

"Well my parents where divorced and my mom gained full custody of me. She was so upset about the divorce that she started getting really into drugs and then child services took me away when I was thirteen and then… I lived with a bunch of different foster homes because my dad didn't want me. I ran away from the home I was staying at and then all I remember was waking up in that cage… and then you came and took me."

Her life sounded messed up. I looked over at her face to see that she had started crying again. Some long lost instinct had me reaching out whipping away the tears. She flinched when my skin came in contact with her face,

"Will you tell me about your life, you know before you became a vampire?" She asked looking up at me. I didn't really want to tell her about myself, but she had told me about her so why not? I would just leave out some of the gory details.

"It was about 1925 when I was changed. A bear had attacked me. There where other vampires near by when it happened. They smelled all the blood. All I remember is being picked up by a vampire and taken to some house. He changed me there and asked me join his clan. I said no and went my own way.

"Why didn't you stay with them?" She said as she looked at me with those big green eyes.

"They where different from other vampires, they only fed of animals. I guess there lifestyle just didn't appeal to me."

The rest of the ride home was completely silent. When we got there I noticed that she had fallen asleep. I carried her to my room and stopped in front of her cage. As I opened the door and was about to set her in I stopped and shut the cage door. I walked over to my bed and laid her under the covers. She had been through a lot and needed a good night sleep.

**Author Note: Ohhhh! Emmett was nice to her! I hope you liked the Emmett POV. You can expect an update once a week at the least. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**So did you like it?**

**Which POV did you like better?**

**What did you think of Spencer's life story?**

**Do you want me to keep writing?**

**Did you catch the part about Emmett having other slaves?**

**Please check out my other story called Jake's Imprint.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hello every one! I was checking the stats on this story and I found out that 76 people have read my story and only 5 have left reviews. It's hard as an author to want to keep writing when you know that only a few people are sending you feedback. Thank you to those of you that left reviews! Like I have stated in previous chapters your opinions and ideas are very important to me. So please give me a review.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: On request by one of my reviewers I will be doing Spencer's POV from now on. Also by request Emmett's not going to be so nice in this chapter.**

**Spencer POV **

If you want something you've never had, you must be willing to do something you've never done – Unknown 

When I woke up I was alarmed to find myself in a bed again rather then a cage. Emmett had been strangely nice to me lately every since we got home from visiting Jasper. This was the second night he had let me sleep in his bed. I hoped that since he was being kinder to me he wouldn't feed from me anymore, but I knew that was a long shot.

I continued to lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. I began to let myself drift back to sleep. Just when I was in between being awake and falling a sleep. I heard a crash come from down stairs. I could feel the tears come to my eyes as I realized what this meant.

When Emmett's in a bad mood he usually goes about and destroys what ever lies in his path. I could here as the sound of him came closer and closer to the room I was in. I wrapped myself in the sheets as the door creped open.

In a flash I felt his hand wrap around the sheets and pull them away. Making me totally exposed to him. He leaned down and wrapped his fingers around my arm before pulling of the bed and tossing me over his shoulder.

He carried me to the kitchen and set me down at the kitchen table. One the table there where tons of different sweets. Every time before Emmett would feed from me he would make me have sweets. On one of the days he had been a little nicer to me I asked him why he did this. He responded by telling me that it made my blood taste sweeter. He sat in one of the kitchen chairs with me in his lap and said one simple word:

"Eat"

I looked at all the sweets in front of me. I was starting to feel sick.

Being stupid I said "No."

Emmett slapped me across the face and leaned in so his mouth was right next to my ear. Talking through his teeth he said,

"Never disobey one of my orders again. When I tell you to do something you do it. No questions asked." He picked me up and brought me to his room.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked as I cried hysterically. My whole body was shaking as he shut the door. He approached me gracefully and answered,

"I'm going to give you a real punishment."

My whole life seemed to flash before my eyes as he raised his fist to punch me.

(**Sorry the next scene is deleted due to personal reasons.)**

I lay on the floor of his bedroom crying my eyes out. I was covered in cuts and bruises. He stood above me staring down at me like I was pathetic. He reached down and grabbed me by the arm and carried me to the bathroom.

"You have five minutes to clean your self up." He said as he walked out the door.

When I saw my reflection I began to sob even harder. My whole face was covered in bruises. Taking advantage of the time he had given me I began to get myself cleaned up. I grabbed a washcloth and carefully washed my face. Then began to whip the blood away from the new bite marks that covered my body.

When five minutes was up he came and got me. He took me back down stairs and into the kitchen. He pulled me into his lap as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Let's try this again. Are you going to do what I tell you to do this time?"

As I whipped away my tears I nodded.

"Good. Now eat." He said as he pushed a bowl of M&M's toward me.

"But…" I whispered weakly.

"But what?" He said. His whole voice was fueled with venom.

"I-I don't like sweets they make me feel sick."

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way, but one way or another you are going to eat."

I chose the easy way and began to eat. It didn't take long before I began to get that sick feeling in my stomach. I continued to eat until I was completely full.

"C-can I p-please be done now?" I prayed that he would saw yes.

"Fine go sit on the couch in the living room. I'll be there in a second."

I got up of his lap and limped to the living room. I sat in one of the couches. When I heard his footsteps as he walked towards me I began to have a panic attack. My whole body was shaking as he sat down and pulled me into his lap. I felt as he pulled the hair away from my neck and pressed his lips against my pulse.

When his teeth sunk into my skin I didn't struggle, but I did start to panic I was so scared that I did the worst possible thing I could do and peed my pants. After a few minutes he realized what I had done and stopped feeding.

He glared at me as cried even harder. Then suddenly to make matters worse I puked. Thank God it was the floor and not him. I was mortified that I had peed on him and puked in front of him. He would kill me for sure.

"Please Emmett. I'm s-s-s-o sorry I didn't mean to do that I just g-got so nervous and I started to feel sick, and I-I…." I trailed of. I felt so vulnerable.

"Get of my lap." He growled.

I did as he said and got of his lap. I stood in front of him crying like a total idiot.

"Stay there" he said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

I stayed frozen to the ground as I waited for him to come back. I waited for what felt like fifteen minutes before he came back. When he walked back in the room he had a much softer expression on his face. I could tell he had taken a shower due to his wet hair and change of clothes. He extended his hand out for me to take. I reached my shaky hand out and grabbed his.

He pulled me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Please." I whispered. " I really didn't try to do that, I'm so sorry Emmett."

He let go of my hand and walked over to the dresser in his room he pulled out a fresh new t-shirt and a pair of pajama shorts.

"Come here.' He said leading me into the bathroom.

When I walked in I noticed that the bathtub was full.

"Look I need you to calm down. Now take a bath and relax. Come down stairs when your' done." He walked out of the bathroom leaving me to myself.

**BREAK**

When I was done I walked down stairs into the living room. I looked at the couch to see that it was spotless. I walked into the kitchen and found Emmett filling out some paper work at the kitchen table. When he saw me he gestured for me to sit down.

"Are you hungry?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"Kind off." I whispered not looking at him.

He got up and rummaged around the kitchen. When he returned he had pretzels, a smoothie, and a can of Sierra Mist.

"Now I need you to eat and relax."

I did as he said and ate. I felt a lot better when I was done. He carried me up to his room and laid me down in my cage. He gave me a pillow a blanket before looking the door. I curled up in the blanket and slipped into a deep sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I may have another update put up tomorrow, but I have a science test to study for, and if I don't have the grades I won't have the computer and you won't have the next chapter. **

**What did you think?**

**Do you like the story so far?**

**Was this chapter to dark for your taste?**

**What do you want to see happen next?**

**Seriously please give me a review I stayed up until 2:00 A.M trying to finish this chapter. **

**Please give me some ideas for the next chapter I am suffering from writers block! **

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** **Yes I got 10 reviews! Thank you to those of you that reviewed my story! Please Review! I want to have at least 5 reviews for this chapter.**

**Spencer POV**

"You miss 100% of the chances you never make."

-Unknown

**1-year time jump**

I had been with Emmett for over a year now. Emmett wasn't quite as abusive as he used to be. He was calmer and gentler. He rarely put me in my cage and I got to shower everyday instead of once a week. I seemed to get worse every time he feeds from me though. I was constantly crying and sobbing, but Emmett did his best to calm me down.

Emmett was rather depressed today. He told me that Jasper had taken Alice and they went to live with the Cullen's. He told me that apparently Jasper had fallen in love with Alice and they got married. At first that idea kind of freaked me out. I mean Alice should only be like eight years old right know, but Emmett told me that she had accelerated growth. So she was really more like 15. I was also surprised to find out that Jasper had changed Alice into a full vampire. He did this on her request because she wanted them to be equal.

"So do you know who's in the Cullen Clan?" I asked as I laid my head in his lap. He stroked my hair while answering,

"There's Carlisle, Vivienne Edward, Jasper, and Alice now."

"How do you change someone into a vampire? When I was younger I thought that they had to bite you, but you have bit me several time's and I've never changed." I said as I ran my fingertips over the millions of scars that covered my neck.

"You don't change because I suck my venom out when I'm done feeding."

"Oh." I responded quietly. We sat in silence for a while before I began to fall asleep. I felt my body being lifted, and soon Emmett was laying me down in his bed.

"Good night Spencer." Emmett said as he kissed my forehead. It didn't take long before I fell asleep.

**BREAK**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping. I slowly got out of bed and made my way down stairs. I walked into the kitchen to find Emmett sitting at the table with a newspaper in his hand.

"Good morning." I said as I walked by him.

"Good morning." He replied. He paused for a minute before saying, "Jasper and Alice are coming to visit today."

I looked up from my cereal and said, "I thought that they moved in with the Cullen's?"

"They did, but Alice told Jasper that she wanted to come see you."

"But I haven't seen Alice in over a year and she was only seven at the time. It's hard to believe that she still remembers me." I said as I thought back to the time I had first meet her. She had asked me if I wanted to play with her.

"Finish your breakfast and go get dressed." He said as he continued to read.

I did as he asked and ate then went to go get dressed. I ended up picking out a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a plain pink tank top. For my fifteenth birthday Emmett had gotten me some real clothes. I was overjoyed to be able to where something else besides short shorts and oversize t-shirts.

I think somewhere deep down Emmett really cared about me. He still feed from me, but he was more open to letting me talk to him and giving me answers.

I still hoped for freedom, but there was no possible way to escape him. He would always win in the end. Along the road I just decided that I would make the best out of what I have and not dwell on what I can't have.

I can't believe that Alice fell in love with Jasper after all that he's done to her. How he feed and probably abused her several times. I just didn't understand it. I didn't really have feelings for Emmett, he's absolutely gorgeous and I love that he has a dangerous side, but I don't every think that I could truly fall in love him.

I walked down stairs as the doorbell rang.

"It's good to see you again Emmett." I heard Jasper say. As I walked into the living room Jasper and Alice where sitting on a couch together.

"Hello Spencer!" Alice said as she jumped up and hugged me. "It's so good to see you again. I still remember playing together when I was little." I smiled back at her.

The rest of the night went like this we all talked back and forth. I could really tell that Alice and Jasper loved each other, just the way that they would look at each other made my heart melt with all the love that passed between them. Soon later they left and I was left alone with Emmett.

"They seem really happy together." I commented as Emmett rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah it was nice to see Jasper again. He seems a lot happier then he did before." Emmett grumbled. "Now go take your shower and get to bed."

I did as he said and showered when I was done I climbed under the warm sheets and fell asleep.

_Suddenly Emmett came in. He wasn't the calm gentle Emmett I was used to. He looked mean. He grabbed me and forced me onto the floor as he yelled and screamed at me telling me that I was disgusting and that he was going to get rid of me once and for all. Suddenly he tossed me back on the bed and ripped my pants off._

**(Sorry the scene is deleted due to personal reasons.)**

I woke up from the dream to Emmett gently shaking me. I began to sob and scream at him to get away from me.

"Baby what's wrong?" He said as he wrapped his arms around me even though I was struggling against him.

I sobbed as I told him the dream that I had had. Soon when I began to calm down he pulled me into his lap and told me that everything is going to be ok and that I'm going to me fine.

He also promised me he would never do anything like that to me ever. I still couldn't manage to shake the dream and he stayed awake with me until two-thirty in the morning. When I finally passed out form being exhausted.

**BREAK**

I woke up the next morning feeling absoulutly miserable. Today was feeding day and I wasn't looking forward to it. I sat in his bed curled up in a ball hoping that maybe he would forget, but he didn't.

He came in and got me telling me that I needed to have my breakfast and be in the living room by ten o'clock.

I did as he said and ate my breakfast. Every since the incident of me throwing up. He wouldn't make me have the sweets anymore. I ate my breakfast as slow as I could before I went and sat in the living room.

When I heard his footsteps approaching the living room I began to have a panic attack. I jumped up from the couch that I was sitting on and made a run for it down stairs.

I could here his footsteps behind me. I was even more confused to see because I had never been downstairs before. I ran down a hallway and opened a random door to find my self in a room with a bed in the middle and a cage with a girl in it.

"Who are you?" She asked as I stared at her.

"I'm Spencer. Who are you?"

"I'm Crystal, I'm one of Emmett's personal slaves. I'm guessing you're his blood slave. I've heard of you before." She said as she twirled a piece of her hair.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal a scary looking Emmett. He reached in and grabbed me before I even had a chance to try and get away from him.

In a flash I was upstairs and on the couch.

"What do you think your doing?" He growled. "You know your not supposed to run from me. Seriously I have feed from you a thousand times and suddenly your freaking out at me."

He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. In a flash I felt his teeth sink into my neck and soon he was sucking out my blood. I screamed and cried as he feed.

When he was done he brought me upstairs and into his bedroom. He locked me inside my cage and glared at me through the bars as he said,

"No food, or water for the rest of the day. Maybe that will help you remember how to act."

**Author Note: I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Was this to dark at the end?**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**Do you like that Alice is now fifteen and married?**

**Do you like the glimpse at Emmett's other slave Crystal?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I want at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note I am so sorry about the long wait for an update. Here's the next chapter. **

**Spencer POV**

"Come on baby don't cry." Emmett said as he rocked me back and forth in his arms. He had just gotten done feeding from me. I was going insane, constantly having panic attacks and throwing up. It seemed to have gotten worse over time.

"I can't live like this anymore. Please you have to help me. I can't handle the pain anymore." I said as I cried into his shirt.

Emmett continued to rock me back and forth whispering soothing gentle words into my ear. I had been become depressed and broken. All the pain in my life would come back to me in flashes. He continued to cradle me in his arms until I eventually began to slowly fall asleep.

**BREAK**

I woke to a gentle shaking from Emmett. When I saw him I started crying.

"Baby do you remember me telling you about how I was changed. The man that changed me was also a doctor. He's here and he's going to take a look at you. Alright?"

"Y-you think t-that something's wrong with me?" I asked as my entire body shook. Oh great know he thinks I'm mental. I thought that if he just stopped feeding from me things would get better, but they never did. He looked at me with so much sympathy in his eyes.

"Baby you know you need help and I'm going to get it for you. I need you to get better. This isn't healthy."

I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me down the stairs.

He set me down on the table. I looked behind him to see another vampire. This only made me start to cry harder as I clinged to Emmett. The vampire approached me cautiously. When he was in front of me he said in a gentle voice,

"Hello Spencer. I'm Doctor Cullen. I understand that you haven't been feeling very well.

I nodded nervously against Emmett's chest.

"I'm going to do some simple tests and we will go from there okay?" He said as he reached in his bag and pulled out a stethoscope. Dr. Cullen continued checked my pulse, blood pressure and a bunch of other things. Emmett mostly stayed in the background and watched. When Dr. Cullen was done with all the tests he had been doing he spoke to Emmett privately. I sat there and waited patiently for them to come back. They where gone for quite a while.

**Author Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait for an update and that this chapter is so short. I have been super busy because my family moved to Florida and I went on a mission trip to Belize so I haven't been home most of the time. **


End file.
